minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wrath of Herobrine
The Wrath of Herobrine ''is a story written by Brian. Chapter 1 We see a cave. The "camera" goes inside. We see a guy wearing a red shirt, black gloves, and jeans mining inside. He was mining an Iron Ore, with an Iron Pick. "Well, I guess no diamonds today." He sighed as he ran to the exit. The screen cut to him walking home. "It's almost night...I better go faster." He sprinted. Soon, he reached his house. The house isn't really big, most part of it are made from wood, and cobblestones. He opened the door, then he put all his stuff inside a chest and jumped in his bed. "Ahhh the nice, comfy bed..." Soon, he fell asleep, without knowing that a pair of white, blank eyes is watching him from afar. ''Switching to his Point Of View now, so no 3rd person thing anymore. I woke up as the sunlight shone down on my face. I grabbed a steak from my chest and ate it. I then grabbed my Iron Pick and my Iron Sword as I went out to the cave. Everyday is just the same. Wake up, go to mine, sleep. I'm actually getting a bit bored of this. As I entered the cave, I could see a small amount of light coming from afar. Curious, I checked it out. The light source, is in, a room, or more like a hideout. Most parts of it are made of dirt, and I could see signs on the wall. Whoever used the sign has a bad grammar, since most of it are like "rule teh woorld". I ignored it. I turned back, and I saw a Creeper in front of me. I stabbed it with my sword and ran. "Crap. Looks like this is a Mob Base or something." I said to myself. I bumped onto a zombie. I killed it with my sword, and ran again. I fought my way through to the exit. As I reached it, I quickly blocked the entrance with a few cobblestone. After that, I went back to the village I live in. When I finally arrived, I know something is wrong. One house is broken, like someone used TNT inside, and everyone are surrounding it. Curious, I joined the crowd, and I saw my friend in too. "Hey Nick," I said, "What's going on?" "Oh, Brian. I think someone ignited a TNT inside." Nick answered. "What about the owner of the house?" I asked. "He's dead. Or at least we think so, we can't find him, or his corpse..." Nick answered. My expression quickly became "dot-underscore-dot" at this. I went in my house and took a short nap. Chapter 2 It has been two months since the incident. During the 2 months, 3 other people died too. One got his house blown up with him inside, and the other two, was apparently stabbed with a sword. Everyone's in the village is afraid, including me. I made my way to my new mine. I have two swords on a scabbard in my back, just in case something bad happens. Though, when I entered the mine, I felt a sudden chill through my spine, and I got a feeling that someone is watching me. I shook off the feeling and pulled out my Iron Pick. Then, I mined some Iron Ores. As I walked to the exit, an arrow nearly hits my head. I turned back, with two swords in hand (Yes, I can Dual Wield? :P). Whoever shot me, was not a Skeleton. It was a human. The human is wearing a cloak and his eyes are plain white. His eyes scares me. I have no time to think, as the mysterious guy dashes at me with a diamond sword. I blocked it with two of my Iron Swords and slashes him with my right sword. He blocked the attack, but, my attack was a Two-Hit-Combo (Lol), as my left sword slid in to attack. Though, he blocked two of my attacks with one sword. "What the?!" I said. The human tried to kick me, but I dashed back. Right after that, he dashed at me with his diamond sword pointing at my chest. I dashed to the right, and charged at him. One hit would be fatal in this battle. Again, my attack was blocked, but my left sword managed to strike his head. Though, his head moved, and my sword only cut his left cheek. He jumped behind me as his sword glows like an enchanted sword, then he slashes me. Even though I blocked the attack, it still sent me flying several meters away, out of the mine. I stood up, to see him walking to me. I knew it. I'm done. I'm screwed. I can't win this battle. I tried to balance myself while looking for the Invisibility Potion I had in my bag. While still looking for it, he dashed at me. I blocked his attack with one sword. "Agh, please be there..." I quetly said. My hand stopped moving when I found the "glassy" surface of the bottle. I pulled it out and drink it all, making me invisible. While he's looking for me, I made my escape. As I reached the village I live in, the effect ran out. I was panting so hard, and I see a lot of people fixing the blown up house. Nick approaches me. "Dude, what happened?" He asked. "A whole Creeper group chased you?" "No. Long story, I'll tell you later." I said. "And I'm hungry." And I really want steaks. "Come to my house. I have steaks." Nick said. "Kay." I followed Nick to his house. We sat on the sofa, and I was holding steak. "So, what happened?" He asked. "Well, I was mining," I took a bite of my steak, then swallowed it. "You know, the usual stuff. When I walked to the exit, someone shot me with an arrow. It nearly hits my head." "Who did that?" "Some guy. That looks like Steve. You know, the hero of Minecraftia and sheet. Except, he wears a cloak, and he lack pupils....just plain white." I said. "After that, he pulled out his Diamond Sword and dashed at me. My Dual Wielding skill can't even match his power, in the end, I used an invisibility potion and snuck out." "Hm....I wonder who he is...." As they think, silence fills the room. But the silence was broken with a scream. Chapter 3 Hearing the scream, I and Nick rushed out. We saw a man, lying on the ground, dead, with an arrow stabbed on his back and head. "Who the heck did this?!" Nick asked out loud. I looked at the roof of a house. There he was. The same guy that attacked me, this time holding a bow. "There he is!" I said as I jumped on the roof he's in. He ran off. I chased him. Judging by his speed, I think he's using a Swiftness Potion. But I don't see the blue swirly things around him... Either way, I keep chasing him. He jumps from roofs to roofs, and so do I. Then, he stopped running and turned back at me. I can see my friend, Sem, the best archer in the village, aiming at the cloaked guy. When Sem finally released his arrow, the cloaked guy just dodged it with ease, which is impossible. No one has been able to dodge his arrow, except this guy. Either way, I pulled out my dual iron swords and charged at him. He raised his sword up in the air. With my right sword, I blocked his blade as it came down. Using my left sword, I slashed at his chest, knocking him back a few meters. He charged at me, with his sword pointing at my chest. This time, I crossed my swords and blocked it completely. As it stance became unbalanced, I decided to attack. My right sword slashed horizontally at his chest, and my left sword followed in and slashed vertically at his chest. Right, left, right, and left. It goes on like that. I keep swinging my swords like that for 16 times, then I stopped and dashed back. Then, we both charged at each other. Paying no attention to his attacks, I keep on screaming as I hacked away rentlessly with my swords. Although his diamond sword still struck me everytime I hit him with my 16-combo (lol) attack, I don't feel a thing as I keep focusing on hitting him. Faster. The rhythm is already twice the normal speed, but it is still slow to me. I keep attacking and it seems it's overpowering him. As I go faster, my left sword breaks, leaving me with just my right sword. Nonetheless, I keep hacking away rentlessly at him. After a few minutes, we both dashed back, panting and gasping for air. "...NOW!" I shouted. My friend, Sem, jumped and shot arrows at the cloaked guy while in mid-air. The arrows was stuck on his back, but it seems it didn't deal any damage as he teleported away. "He ran away..." I quietly said as I collapse down from exhaustion. To be completed... Category:Fanfictions